objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Craziest Dank Gai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Object School pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 08:05, May 9, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Warning Please do not use profane in this wiki. Even though your edit was reverted by yourself, it will still count as breaking this Wiki's ToU. Please Check the date of the page, especially camps. It's probably outdated and you may not be able to compete in camps. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:02, May 15, 2016 (UTC) You Hello! Undhee (talk) 09:28, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Second warning Please do not use any type of vulgar languages, as it contract to Wikia's ToU, as well as this wiki's rules, which you can see the full list here, to avoid any further violations. 08:02, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I am sorry i didn;t know that also what is the page? PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 08:06, June 8, 2016 (UTC)PVZ-Mapping-PolandballFan :What page? 08:10, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :The page that got me the warning :PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 08:13, June 8, 2016 (UTC)PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan ::Oh, it's the roleplaying thread, not a page. '' 08:15, June 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry for so much replying but i dont get it what did i say that got me the warning? ::PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 08:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC)PvZ-Mapping-PolandBallFan :::I censored it, but here. The left side is what got you this warning. ''08:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry i didn;t notice! I thought you can use that :( anyway thanks for telling me! :::PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 08:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC)PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan ::::No problem. Just don't do it again. 08:28, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I Think You Let Me In. I Think You Let Me In on COBC. Undhee (talk) 06:31, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Also, Can You Fix the Name of Rede Globo? You Acting Like Young Little Unicorn. (And The Proof is in Above.) bandicam 2016-06-12 14-38-25-076.jpg|Proof 1 (You) bandicam 2016-06-12 14-40-12-818.jpg|Proof 2 (Young Little Unicorn) :I was confused for a bit… until I realized you mean the other way around. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 11:55, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Fix it Right Now. Undhee (talk) 14:59, June 14, 2016 (UTC) You wanna edit my page? Hey, do you feel like editing my Dress page, just because I want you to get you some motive. The New Englander (talk) (talk) 01:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) If you want me and you to be enemies, stop threatening WillyNilly2006.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 02:26, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Custom signatures It's very hard to make one. You can take a look at this page to see the coding for my signature, and if wanted, copy and slightly modify it to make it your own. Or, maybe you can request help in the Community Central Wiki. Might be hard, but you can ask me, specially what you want it to be like, and I maybe can do it for you. 06:47, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Dude,thanks btw whats that edit on the rules? :Nothing important, just adding the mods list. 06:51, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oh PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan (talk) 06:55, June 29, 2016 (UTC)PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan Okay. You Did not Fix COBC? The Name is REDE GLOBO, Not REDE GLOBE. Undhee (talk) 07:16, July 1, 2016 (UTC) TWOW 0b Hey, can you do the challenge in TWOW 0b? thanks Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Mistake in Your Userpage WillyBilly2000, Phuophuc46, Wrong Usernames, This is After You Fixed Rede Globo's Name, He's My Secondary OC, My OC is East Kalimantan Flag, Do Not Misspelling ALSO Swearing. Undhee (talk) 17:35, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Are you blocked??? Oh come on! BTW I need the scene till June 15th I want to realese the episode After July 20th How Many Times I Have to Tell You? Rede Globo is My OC in Your COBC! My Popular OC Is Now GO-JEK Logo. Please Don't Misspelling His Name, Or You Can Copy and Paste This: GO-JEK Logo That's It For Now. Undhee (talk) 08:08, July 17, 2016 (UTC) #TaskNotCompleted Me, NLG And MassaFan. 07:22, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Look STOP IT Once you said Rede Globo ITS OFFICIALLY REDE GLOBO I'm tired of your whining, I hope this makes it clear, I have what I had to say CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 10:01, August 1, 2016 (UTC) PvZ-Mapping-Polandball-Fan Hey Hi oh my god what is that username you know you can only change it once right why did you change it into this monstrosity- oh it spelt out CDG oh ahahahahahah nice one dj cdg Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:57, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Your Name Changed? WHY DID YOUR NAME CHANGED? Me, NLG And MassaFan. 04:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Cause I want to :P CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 06:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai HEY CRAZIEST DANK GURL I MEEN GUY LOL U liv in objectlandia? Me 2, let's go meet cuz I'm liak so bord, cuz lmao and stuff idk. Idk why I wrote this umm… I dunno to troll pp46 whatevz? TIAM TO FART! Wait, before I fart pictures of rarity kicking craziest dank gurl's I mean Guy's butt, can I ask you a question? Uhh… it needs to be on chat so… yeah get there or you'll… you'll… get punched by a pillow. Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 08:25, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Warning Uhh… no swearing in chat k? Swearing in abbreviations is fine tho (only in chat). Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 07:04, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Bumblebee and 46 knew about it CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 07:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai I don't remember banning you TheBlueCube (talk) 20:14, September 15, 2016 (UTC)TheBlueCube Actually, I was not begging. I just promised.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:01, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but at least make a header for this and not put in the warning, and plus why are you so eager CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 12:03, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai I have to have a shorter name I am not eager, but willing.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:15, September 18, 2016 (UTC) See this screenshot. Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 05:14, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Something I found When i'm adding Serena's Braixen pictures posted by MF to my userpage I saw something. IT'S UNDHEE'S CUTE POST MADE BY U :3 Also another user poses made by u. Want to make a pose of me? IT'S A BLACK... I'M AN AFRICAN PERSON 09:27, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Well, I thank you for respecting my opinion because NLG is still pissing both of us off. Braixen is your waitress for today. (talk) 00:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) It's nothing, I still remember what he did to me biasing me since Object School Roleplay 1 or idk CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 00:27, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai He won't learn a single life lesson. And he also copies everything I do, or call it (Ripping-off) Braixen is your waitress for today. (talk) 00:29, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Just do this, whatever he says, pretend that he didn't even enter the wiki, ignore him CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 00:30, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai I also removed all of his posts on my Talk Page. So, I can not worry about NLG343 posting. Braixen is your waitress for today. (talk) 00:31, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay CDG is the Crazzines of the Dark Gods well not exactly, wait what? (talk) 00:32, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Craziest Dank Gai